moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Glendale
The 'House of Glendale ' is a noble Kul Tiran family. Founded shortly after their exodus from Gilneas to Kul Tiras, the Glendales built a small hamlet later known as Dalewood on the forested mountains of Tiragarde Sound. Their current head is Abraham Glendale II. Origins Long before the establishment of the Greymane Monarchy Gilneas was full of feudal lords. One of which was The Baroness Victoria Dale and her husband Lord Harrington Dale. They were considered the Lords of the Valley, for they dwelled within the Hamlet Glendale which had access to one of the various ports around Gilneas. On top of being known as a port, Glendale was known for its wealth in jewels for the town resided in a valley between two large mountain ranges. While the other feudal lords of Gilneas fought continuously the Hamlet Glendale always found themselves safe from the chaotic nature of the power hungry lords due to their constant trade with all the lords thus making them a dominant force in Gilneas. But the peace the Hamlet endured was short lived. After Gilnean sailors sailed west and established the lands later known as Kul Tiras, many of the various lords took this chance to cease fighting with one another and established new roots. Soon one House was able to assume control of the smaller houses and sought to conquer all of Gilneas. The name of the house was forgotten as time went on until it was decided the name of their historic foe was Cromwell. Once he made the various remaining lords bend the knee, he went to Glendale and sought to have them bend the knee. The Baroness was refused and Cromwell gave them a day to reconsider before he would seize their wealth and burn the hamlet to the ground. And prior to Cromwell's domination the Dales' were planning to sail west and resettle in the islands of Kul Tiras. So most of their ships were packed and the only thing remaining were the civilians. But as the evacuation commenced Cromwell noticed what was happening and attacked sooner than he said. So The Baroness ordered the guards including Lord Dale and her two oldest sons to fight off Cromwell's forces long enough for the remaining townspeople to board the ships. The Small guard force that Glendale had given the time needed to get the remaining elderly, children and non fighters the time to board the ship. However, it came at a cost for all the guards and Lord Harrington Dale and his sons were massacred. But the people of Glendale got away along with their wealth on three vessels. And once Cromwell got wind of this it was too late to pursue the ships to Kul Tiras. The people looked to the Baroness Victoria Dale for leadership once again and she provided it. And she proclaimed to those on the ship that She and her infant son would go by the name of Glendale as a reminder of what the lost and how it shall serve as a reminder of what they had and what the have now. The Baroness with Amethyst Eyes Recent History Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Kul Tiras Houses Category:House of Glendale